


Inked

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Tattooed!Cloud, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud lets Genesis see his Ink.





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asylos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/gifts).



> There's a tattooed Cloud post currently floating around on Tumblr and this is definitely based on that. Cloud's got himself some cute tattoos.  
> The prompt for this one was "What have we here?"  
> Enjoy!

“You’re sure?” Genesis questioned, pulling away from the eager mouth before him to meet Cloud’s eyes. His hands ran down Cloud’s chest to play with the hem of the other’s shirt with his fingers. “This is what you want?”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Cloud said, leaning forward to nip at his mouth. He fixed Genesis with a teasing smile, one of the hands he had wrapped in his hair falling to fiddle with the buttons on Genesis’ own shirt.

“Ok,” Genesis muttered, leaning forward and pressing their mouths together properly once more. His hands gripped the hem of the other’s shirt tightly, pulling the fabric up as Cloud’s mouth opened under his. He pulled away enough to remove the shirt from Cloud’s chest, tossing it to the side before focusing on the flesh barred for him.

“What do we have here?” Genesis asked suddenly, eyes landing on a splash of colour on Cloud’s chest. A closer look showed him that the colour was in fact a image printed on Cloud’s skin, it definitely wasn’t the tattoo design that he had expected from the other.

If Cloud was to have a tattoo, he’d have thought that it would be some stark black, simplistic design. This cutesy little pink wolf (it had a bundle of bright flowers in its mouth and had baby blue eyes) was as far from that as it could be. The soft pastels, while looking good on Cloud’s pale skin, were quite surprising.

“What?” Cloud shot back with a smile, cocking his head to the side and showing of a pale twist of colour edging across his shoulder blade. “I’ve got more if you like them.”

Genesis blinked up at him for a moment, stunned at his words before a bright smile broke across his face. “Come on then,” he said, leaning forward to press their mouths together chastely. “I want to see them.”

Cloud beamed at him, turning in his lap so Genesis could see the soft colours that adorned his back. A vine of roses spread across the back of his shoulder blades, some of their soft pink and white petals falling across his shoulders, there were also three seemingly random designs hanging from the vine. There was also a cluster of coloured hearts across the small of his back, nine in total and each one a different colour than the others.

They were exceptionally adorable.

He placed his mouth against the man’s skin, over one of the biggest, pink flowers, right over Cloud’s shoulder. Cloud huffed at the action, barely containing laughter as he looked at him over his shoulder. “You like ‘em?”

“They’re incredibly arousing,” Genesis informed him seriously, containing the fond smile that threatened to break across his face. He ran his hands over the hearts decorating Cloud’s lower back, tracing them with his fingers and pulling a shiver from the other man. “Is that all of them?”

“No,” Cloud said, reaching back to tug at his hair. A breathy moan left his throat when Genesis’ mouth turned to the flesh of his throat, laving the skin with his tongue as he moved up Cloud’s neck. “I, I’ve got one more.” Cloud finished with a shiver, pressing back into Genesis.

“Oh?” Genesis questioned against Cloud’s skin, lifting his head to meet Cloud’s gaze, taking in his flushed cheeks and lust-blown eyes. One of his arm wound around Cloud’s waist, pulling him closer before resting with his hand over the man’s bulging pants. Cloud pressed into his hand with a soft gasp, trembling minutely in his grasp. “I can’t wait to find it.” He breathed against Cloud’s mouth, leaning forward and capturing it with his own, plunging his tongue into Cloud’s mouth immediately.

Cloud twined his tongue around Genesis’ own, fingers tightening in his hair and keeping him in place. Genesis’ own hands turned to the task of removing the last pieces of clothing from Cloud’s frame, experience giving the task some amount of ease.

He soon had Cloud lifting himself enough to finish removing the fabric from the younger man’s body, leaving the other bare in his lap. He ran his hand down Cloud’s form, skimming Cloud’s flushed cock before wrapping it around his waist to rest on Cloud’s opposite hip.

He pulled away from Cloud’s mouth with a wet noise, smile gracing his features at the way the other tried to follow him, and turned his gaze down to the skin he’d just exposed. The splash of colour he had been looking for was absent. Cloud had said that he had another but where could it be if not on his…

Genesis’ thoughts ground to a halt, his gaze snapping back to Cloud’s as the realization of the last tattoos location invaded his mind. “I don’t know if I’m more jealous or aroused,” he informed the other, pulling a surprised bark of laughter from Cloud’s throat.

“You haven’t even seen it yet,” Cloud teased him, impish smile painting his features as he stared back at him. He flexed against him, other hand tugging at whatever fabric he could get a grip on. “It might be hideous for all you know.”

“Nothing would ever look hideous there,” Genesis said, his own free hands gripping the soft strands of hair at the nape of Cloud’s neck.

“What if it’s someone else's’ name?”

Genesis froze, jealousy blooming in his gut at the thought of Cloud’s skin being marked by the name of another. He took a deep breath, containing himself as much as he could before he responded to what the other had said. “Then it’ll be the most hideous thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Cloud grinned at him, leaning forward to press their mouths together in a quick, chaste kiss. He leaned forward once he was done, guided by the hand Genesis had at his neck until he was kneeling in front of him.

Genesis ran his hand down Cloud’s spine, tracking the movement with his eyes until he reached the swell of Cloud’s arse. The other man shivered under his hand, pressing up into his grip. Genesis ignored the movement, focusing instead of the design that had been revealed to his gaze. It was…

“You have a butterfly on your arse,” Genesis said, voice blank and steady. Cloud did indeed have a butterfly there; it was a small thing, perhaps an inch or two in size and baby blue in colour. 

Cloud hummed but otherwise remained silent, smile obvious despite the fact that Genesis couldn’t see his face. He ran a finger over the small butterfly, tracing the delicate design before replacing his hand with his mouth and dragging his tongue over the stained skin.

Cloud gasped, jerking within his grasp but unable to move very far due to the grip Genesis had on his hip. His lips quirked into a content grin at the sweet sounds that fell from Cloud’s mouth, reaching around and fisting the other man’s cock in his hand to draw move of the noises from him. 

Cloud shifted within his grasp, thrusting forward into his hand as it moved over his skin. Genesis pulled his mouth away from Cloud’s skin, gaze focusing on the wet skin he had just abandoned. He swept his gaze over the rest of Cloud’s skin, observing the fine sheen of sweat that was starting to form on his skin and bringing more emphasis to the colourful designs on his back.

“Such a pretty canvas,” Genesis said, running his free hand up Cloud’s side to thread his fingers into his hair. “Have any more planned?” He cast his gaze around them in search of the bottle of lube he had retrieved when things first seemed to be heading in this direction.

“A-a few,” Cloud answered with a stuttering breath, breathing coming faster as Genesis’ hand continued its movements. His other hand moved from Cloud’s hair as he spotted the bottle close to them, reaching out and picking up the container as Cloud continued to speak. “I’ve been thinking of doing something for my arms.”

“A sleeve of flowers?” Genesis questioned, trying to see the image in his mind. It was more than pleasing, soft colours slowly growing along Cloud’s pale skin. Perhaps he’d get the word Avalanche printed in the middle of the design, surrounded by the soft colour of flowers petals and gentle, twining stems. It would go well with the rest of Cloud’s tattoos.

He covered his hand with the lube as he spoke, shifting the viscous liquid to warm it before he dared to touch the other with it. Cloud might decide to hurt him if he did something like that and that would ruin their night.

“Maybe,” Cloud breathed, hands fisting in the sheets under him. His face was flushed a bright pink colour, eyes shut and teeth in his lip to contain the noises that tried to escape his throat. His still pressed forward into the hand Genesis had wrapped around him, matching the rhythm he had set up.

Genesis let the conversation fall silent, focusing instead on the task of stretching Cloud out on his fingers. Cloud shifted away from his hand when he first pressed a wet digit against him, grunting softly as he did so. Genesis released the grip he had on Cloud’s cock, making the form under him whine sharply, and wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist to hold him in place.

“Hold still, darling,” Genesis said, dropping a kiss to one of the hearts at the small of Cloud’s back. “I don’t want to hurt you by mistake.”

Cloud groaned, dropping his head onto his forearm, but held still as he wanted. Genesis pressed his first inside the other, nipping at the butterfly when Cloud pressed back into it instead of away.

“Good,” he muttered against the design, pulling the digit from within Cloud’s body before gently pushing it back it, repeating the process until the other was accepting the whole length of the digit.

He made quick work of stretching Cloud out, pressing his mouth to each of the hearts scattered across his back and muttering soft praises as the other filled the silence of the room with aroused grunts and groans. He’d gotten impatient around the time Genesis had added his second finger, fisting his hard cock in his own hands.

Genesis’ own length was throbbing within the confines of his pants, twitching at each sound that Cloud didn’t bother to muffle against his arm and leaving him more than a little uncomfortable. He remained focused on the task at hand, stretching the other out for him and ignoring the uncomfortable throbbing of his own cock.

Cloud was currently taking all three of his fingers, pressing back into him eagerly and showing no signs of discomfort despite the way Genesis was stretching him. He removed his fingers from within Cloud’s body, wiping them on the sheet beneath them before removing his cock from the confines of his pants, lowering it enough to free his cock but nothing more than that.

He gripped his length in his hand, stroking it a few times as he lined himself with Cloud’s entrance. He gripped the pale hip in front of him, leaning down to pepper kisses along a tattooed shoulder. He pressed forward, cock nudging at Cloud’s entrance and pulling a surprised noise from the other’s throat.

“Come on, come on,” Cloud muttered into his arm, pressing back against him eagerly as he urged him on.

“Shh,” Genesis hushed, resting his chin on Cloud’s shoulder and slowly pressing forward into him, groaning softly when the head of his cock penetrated the body under him. He moved gradually until his entire length was within the other before stopping, letting them both adjust to the feeling. “Look at you; letting me fuck you like this.”

“Shut up,” Cloud shot at him, turning his head to peer at him with one lust-blown eye. One of Genesis’ hands moved to replace Cloud’s on his cock, running his fingers along the hard flesh and pressing soft, teasing touches to the sensitive, surrounding flesh. “Don’t see you complaining.”

“I’m not,” he said into the flowers staining Cloud’s shoulder, lifting himself from Cloud’s back until he was kneeling behind the other once again. He kept his grip on Cloud as he moved, holding him in place as his movements shifting his cock within the other. Cloud groaned sharply as his cock brushed against his insides, clenching around him and pulling a low sound from Genesis. “This is more than pleasing.”

“Shut up and fuck me!” Cloud ordered, the words almost growled out as he glared back at him. He gasped harshly as Genesis followed the order given to him, almost whimpering at the sudden burst of pleasure that came from Genesis suddenly removing himself from inside him only to thrust back in with a strong movement.

“You alright?” Genesis asked, looking down at Cloud’s back. Cloud muttered a vaguely positive noise in response and he took that as his go ahead, though he slowed down considerably; starting slowly and gradually building up into a rhythm they’d both enjoy. It ended up as a slow, hard rhythm that left Cloud shivering with each thrust and whimpering his name.

Cloud spilled into his hand with a sharp cry of his name, clenching around his cock and tipping Genesis over the edge alongside him. They remained pressed together for a few moments afterwards, the two of them coming down from their orgasmic highs, leaving them sweaty and sticky.

Genesis pulled his softening cock from Cloud, pulling a groan from each of them, before lowering himself to rest on his side next to the other man. He inspected the hand he had been using to jerk Cloud off, feeling the weight of the other’s stare as he brought in closer to his mouth and ran his tongue over each individual finger.

“You’re the worst,” Cloud told him with a groan, burying his head in his arms as he fully collapsed to the mattress under them. Genesis shrug in response, continuing his task now that he’d started. 

“You want to tell me about them once we’re out of the shower?” Genesis asked once his hand was clean, reaching out to trace the flowers of Cloud’s closest shoulder. 

“You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Probably,” Genesis agreed to the words muttered into Cloud’s hand, reaching up to play with blond hair. “I think a lot of what you do is stupid.”

“Shut up,” Cloud laughed, rolling away from him and standing from the mattress on shaky legs. “I’m going to get cleaned up.”

“Can I come too?”

“Like I could stop you.”


End file.
